A New Witch in Town
by lork-dood321
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition of a boy being attacked by a demon. When she rescues him she discovers he is a witch. But, little does she know, the boy has an evil destiny waiting for him.
1. Meeting Robert

This story takes place in the beginning of season 6—with each new story, the seasons will progress and eventually get into season 7…hope you like the story!

Robert is my character! I made him myself…DON"T STEAL HIM!

It was in the morning…Phoebe was running late (again) for her job.

"Oh my GOD!" she said. "This is the THIRD time I'm late for work this week!" Paige bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Phoebe" Paige said.

"Not now Paige! I'm late for work!"

"Again? What did you do this time?" Paige laughed a little bit.

"Ha ha very funny. But I really have to leave now!"

"Do you want me to orb you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes! Yes please! Thank you! I love you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's what I do!" And within a couple of seconds, they orbed out.

Morning/ The Bay Mirror/ Phoebe's Office

Paige and Phoebe orb into Phoebe's office. Phoebe relaxes and sits in her chair, happy to be at work and not late. Not that late anyway.

"Thank you so much, Paige."

"No problem. See you later!"

Paige orbs out just in the nick of time because Elise slams open the door since she spotted Phoebe in her office.

"Where have you been!" Elise shouted.

"Good morning to you too, Elise." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Quit joking Phoebe! You're an hour late and the paper needs your 'Ask Phoebe' column! Now!

"Okay…I'll get working on it."

"You better!" Elise says and slams the door shut.

"That lady seriously needs to get control of her emotions. Oh…and I need to get control of my empathy. I hate when I feel other people's anger!" she said.

Phoebe finishes her column, gives it to Elise and asks Elise for an hour break since she had no breakfast. Reluctantly, Elise grants her the break and Phoebe strolls off.

When Phoebe leaves, she touches the door and gets a premonition of a boy being attacked by a demon and almost being killed in an alley. Phoebe knows the surroundings so she runs off to save the boy.

Late Morning/San Francisco streets/Back of alley

Phoebe finds the alley and spots both the boy and demon. The demon raises his hand and creates a fireball.

"HEY!" Phoebe screams.

"Get the Hell away, witch!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Phoebe uses her empathic powers and uses the demon's fireball to destroy him. As the demon is vanquished in a blast of fire, the boy looks at Phoebe with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious!" The boy asks. "You're a Charmed One? I'm a witch too!"

Phoebe stares at him with her eyes wide open.

Only my first chapter! Also, please know this is my first story…but anyway, rate & review!


	2. Secrets Unsealed

Phoebe stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The innocent she thought was an innocent was a witch.

"You're a witch!" she asked. "Then why didn't you vanquish him yourself?"

"Because, you came in and vanquished him for me...which brings to this question. Why did you come here and how did you know I was being attacked?" the boy in raggedy clothes asked.

"Uhh...well-" she turned around and saw people walking around. "Why don't we talk about this at my house."

"WHOA! Are you serious! The famous Charmed One's manor! Sure!"

The Manor/Late Morning

"Wow...I never dreamed of coming here before." he exclaimed.

"Okay-it seems no one is home right now... come, sit down in one of the chairs. We can talk." They both sat down, in chairs facing each other in the den.

"So. What's your name?"

"I'm Robert Jole."

"Okay, why are you out in the street? Where are your parents?"

Robert didn't reply, he sat there and took a long breath. "Well i have no parents. My family was killed by demons so I ran...and ended up in California. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Oh...I'm so sorry- I didn't know that--"

She was cut off by a demon that blasted open the door.

"Oh my God! Robert! Stand back!" She was about to use her empath powers but was thrown across the wall.

"Phoebe!" he screamed. He looked at her and the demon who was ready to attack and was confused.

Phoebe tryed to get up but couldn't because one of her legs were broken. "Robert! Attack! Use your powers!--You do have powers, don't you!"

"Yeah but--"

"Kill him!" she screamed off the top of her lungs.

So he took a blue fireball in his hand and threw it at the demon, engulfing him in blue flames.

The Manor/ Early Afternoon/Foyer

"Phoebe I think your leg is broken here let me-"

"Get off of me! Why didn't you tell me you're a demon?"

"You have to let me explain! I--" At that moment Chris orbed in.

"Hey Phoebe you got to watch out--" he stopped when he saw them. "What happened?"

"Forget it just call her white lighter!" Robert said.

"I am her white lighter!"

"Then heal her!"

"I...can't."

"LEO! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Phoebe called. Leo then orbed in.

"What's wrong? Oh my God, Phoebe-" he started.

"Forget it! Just heal me!" She commanded. Leo healed her, just as she told. Afterwords she told them the whole story.

The Manor/Early Afternoon/Foyer

"Okay kid, the jig is up. Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay my name is Robert Jole like I said. I am part demon, part witch, part mortal, and...part white lighter." he said and they all just listened. "My great great great great great great great grandfather, take away one or two greats, started my demonic destiny. He started the prophecy of me being an element demon."

"Hold the phone...did you say ELEMENT DEMON?" Leo asked.

"Yes...I did."

"What's the problem, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"The problem is that all four Element Demons, you know earth, fire, air, and water, form as one to create the Fifth Element. One of the most powerful demons the world has ever seen. Once over 250 years ago all four Element Demons formed the Fifth Element and it took all the power of the Elders to vanquish him." he told.

"Which Element demon are you?" Chris asked.

"Fire." he said. "But I can prove I'm good! Where's the Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe, Leo and Chris looked at each other wondering if they should let him see it.


End file.
